Start Again
by XX-HeadOverConverse-XX
Summary: Trevor and Raven!Im not good at summmarys or spelling! So just read it! I don't own Vampire Kisses! not my best work!
1. Chapter 1

Through the good, bad, and everything in between, he promised her he would be there. But Trevor Mitchell didn't know that when he made that promise to Raven, that it was going to be mostly bad. 

**Always yours**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I just couldn't pull away from her. It was such a cold and foggy night, but the stars were everywhere, brightening the dark sky enough to see her. Her jet black hair fell in long curls around my hands, she lay her head on my chest and hugged me tight. Having MY monster girl, in my arms finally, I didn't want to, shouldn't make my self give her away. 

But I did, arm in arm through the cemetery, I walked the hauntingly gorgeous woman on my arm down the stone path way leading to her forever. I wanted her to be MY forever. I thought she was mine. 

Even though my thoughts came out angry and yearning, I was numb. I couldn't feel anything, all I was able to do was look a her. She was beautiful her face glowing brightly under her dark veil, but of course Raven was always beautiful. I kissed her hand at the end of the stone path, Alexander growled at me through his teeth as I handed her over to him, I didn't care, I was transfixed on Raven. The look in her eyes confused me, she looked almost scared, but of course like her she didn't let it show in her smile. Her smile? Something was wrong with her smile. Raven turned to me at the end of the path, her lips widened in to a grin showing that her canine teeth had grown and sharpened into razor pointed fangs. Shock made my jaw drop! And then Raven lunged at me. 

I woke up screaming and wiped the back of my hand across my sweating forehead. It was a dream. I was still in my snobby rich man apartment. I was still alone. I was still just me, not a vampire snack. And still didn't have the girl. Raven had been mine. And I loved her with all of my heart. Yes, Trevor Mitchell has a heart.

And then she did what she knew to do. She ran away. 

I feel back on my bed running my hand through my now shaggy hair. Raven Madison, girl of my dreams, had been mine, and she loved me back, she loved me, soccer snob and all. 

**(April about five years ago)**

The score board read loud and clear, we were wining, by a long shot. Of course we were, I was the all star soccer player. The buzzer sounded for half time, killing my throbbing head, and players ran off the field to the bleachers. I jogged to my bag, guzzled down a bottle of water and was laying in the grass on my back, eyes closed tight on a splitting headache, when a light kick in my stomach made me jump, I looked up to see Becky and Matt, my best friend and his girlfriend standing over top of me. Matt's face was stressed in a deep frown, and Becky, standing half way behind him curled into herself, was on the verge of tears.

I jumped to my feet, a million thoughts came to my head, and the one I'd never thought of saying were the words that came out of my mouth. 

"Where's Raven?" I gushed towards Matt.

"Umm… she's with Alexander, man." Matt replied, giving me a confused your-talking-about-her-in-public look. Anger surged through me at his name.

"Oh, well, why do you look so…pale?" I said, changing the subject and taking a seat on the bench. 

"Uhh.. Well, Becky kind of had a wreck." He said, nervously wringing his hands. 

"Oh, well are you okay?" I spoke to Becky and she nodded, tears spilling over her puffy and red eyes. 

"Trevor, it was really was my fault, I was talking to her as we were pulling into the parking lot and we saw your Vet and were going to park beside you.. And you know that Beck's truck has trouble steering and well .." Matt tried to explain. 

"Oh, my car." I interrupted him. It was just my red vintage corvette. Becky began to sob . 

"Oh, no its okay, really. As long as your okay. Are you okay?" I ask again. 

Matt's shoulders dropped and he let out a long surprised sigh. Becky lit up and hugged his arm. 

"Trevor, I'll pay…." 

A cell phone started ringing and interrupted Matt. No one was answering it. And Matt was staring at my bag wide eyed! Then I realized what the phone was playing, (Riot Girl, Good Charlotte) and that none of the soccer snobs would ever have that ring tone, and at exactly that moment it donned on me why I would and who it would be. 

Oh my god. Raven Madison was calling me! Maybe it was just a prank she and Becky were pulling, but Becky was here with Matt and I so it couldn't be that. As I was going over all of this in my head Matt and Becky were just staring at me. And then I looked up and everyone was staring at me. Wow this must be what she feels all the time, everyone was looking at me like I was a freak. Hold up were did that thought come from? 

"Trev? Phone." Matt whispers. I shook my head trying to clear it . I turned quickly and started digging through my gym bag, grabbing it on the last ring. 

"Trevor?" Raven ask. She sounded composed but upset. 

"Raven, what's wrong? Where are you?" I let concern fill my voice. 

"Trevor." She said again.

"Raven, are you okay? What's going on?" 

"Trevor, can you.. Umm… can you come pick me up?" She said, her composure breaking as she began to sob.

"Raven where are you?" The game was being called to start, half time was over and Matt was trying to lead me towards the field. 

"Umm… at the Coffin Club in the next town!" She was crying now. 

"Okay, good, stay there. I know where you are, just stay there. I'm coming. I'm coming to get you, okay? Don't leave." I pleaded.

"Trevor." She whispered my name , trying to stop crying. 

"Rav, I'm on my way." I grabbed my gym bag and ran through the soccer field and to the parking lot, with the Coach screaming and Matt smiling after me. 

I was going 80mph when I passed a black Mercedes and a young guy dressed in all black with his head stuck under the hood. When the head lights of my dented car shone on him he cringed away, into the shadows beside his car.

I slowed down to turn into the club parking lot shortly after, when I saw a small shape curled up into a dark ball on the ground in front of a side door. She looked fragile and broken and her head was bent down against the moon. I put the car in park, staring at her tiny shape. 

There was a person standing beside her when I got out of my car and ran to her. It was a guy. His white hair was pulled up under a mob style hat. The closer I got the harder I ran, I had to get to her. 

"Raven?" I said softly, dropping to my knees beside her. 

When she looked up at me a couple things happened, first, my heart broke when she tried to smile at me, black tears streaking her face, she was in pain. Second, I got pissed, I just knew for sure that he had done this, Alexander had left her like this. And third, the guy spoke. 

"Trevor Mitchell?" He said questioning. I glanced up at him nodded and went back to consoling Raven. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, making me gasp. I stared up at him. 

"Jagger?" I ask confused by the fact he was here, in town and here with Raven. 

"So you finally got the Goth girl, huh, Trevor" Jagger chuckled. 

"I'm just here to help," I said hurriedly, trying to get Raven's tiny body off the ground. 

"Well, Trev, you did good. You wanted the girl, you got her, in a million different pieces." 

"Jagger," Raven said in a surprisingly loud and harsh tone, seeing as she looked as if she were about to fall apart. Her voice shocked us both. 

"Do Not Start With Me Now. You are just like the rest of them. Now GO Away!" she spat the words angrily through her teeth. I was expecting Jagger to lash out at her with angry remarks, but he just nodded and walked away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**(Present) **

As soon as I walked through the gate I saw the type of thing you would see in a magazine, husband grilling in the yard, kids playing tag, wife sweeping the porch, and I couldn't help but grin. "Trevor!" Matt yelled excitedly, running to grab me in a huge hug. The years hasn't made him lose his buff athletic form. Four little feet ran up and hugged my shins. Jenna and Tyler, were Matt and Becky's twin two year olds. They both had Matt's light hair and Becky's freckles.

It had been almost five years since we had graduated high school. Matt and Becky were living well, and you could tell that Becky appreciated every bit if it. While I was seated on the couch Jenna in my lap asleep, chatting with Matt, Becky went to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello?" she said confused. The person on the other end said something because Becky's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, well now is not really a good time. I mean we are really busy and we have company, so can you come by later, just not now." the other person responded and Becky looked on the verge of tears. "Oh, no, Rav, that's not what I meant at all." her face drained all color as she quickly looked at me and then to Matt.

"I.. umm….I…. Matt?" she pleaded, not knowing how to handle it. Matt got up and took the phone from Becky.

"Raven, Trevor is here. Becky's just upset and worried. You are welcome at this house any time. Unless you think it would be to awkward, I would be honored to pick you up from the airport." Matt's voice was kind but serious, he got straight to the point, which was me.

"Good, I'm on my way, bye Raven." Matt hung up, walked over, kissed Becky on the check, turned to me and in his most serious voice he said.

"Stay."

It wasn't a question or a command, it was more like a friendly suggestion, and he smiled greatly. Then Matt left. Off to get the girl I have been in love with as long as I can remember.

Sitting in the living room after matt left, I confided in Becky. "Becky, I don't know anything about Raven. Its been around 5 years since she," I couldn't bring myself to say it. Becky looked at me confused and my words came out rushed.

"Well, since she left me at the dinner to run off with Alexander." I spat his name angrily. Becky looked at me like I was crazy.

"You think she left with him?" Becky said trying to control her breathing.

"She didn't tell you." She stated, surprised and almost angry, I was worried.

" Well.. Yes. She told me she needed to go somewhere, but I thought she meant, she was coming back." I was still confused.

"I can't believe she didn't tell you." She said again shaking her head.

"What didn't she tell m…."

Becky's face went pale, cutting me off.

"Oh, no."

"What is it Becky?" she was staring over my shoulder were Tyler was playing. Becky jumped up and was around the couch before I turned around, but she wasn't fast enough, Tyler had pulled a vase off the table and crashed onto the floor with a loud squeal.

"Oh god!" Becky cried!

"I'm so sorry baby, I should have been watching, I'm so sorry, Oh." She got even paler, when she picked him up. Tyler had a short cut on his left arm but it was bleeding pretty badly. Becky got wobbly. I quickly laid Jenna on the sofa and grabbed Becky's arm to steady her.

"Here." I took the calm little boy from his hysterical mother. Becky went and set on the couch rubbing Jenna's head absently. I carried Tyler to the bathroom, sat him on the counter and grabbed the first aid kit.

When Tyler saw the blood he went as pale as his skittish mother. To calm him down I let him put the batman band aid on himself and he smiled up at me proudly!

"Your daddy is a really great guy, Tyler. You would do good to be half the man he is and I know you will." I said, smiling. Tyler giggled as I tickled his stomach.

"You know you'd be a great dad too." Matt said standing at the bathroom door, Tyler reach for him stretching his arm to let his father see his wound.

"You're the only person that would say that." I disagreed.

Matt hung his head, mumbled, and shifted Tyler on his hip.

"What?" I ask.

"Umm…There is some one I want you to see." His face lit up just as it had before he left. We walked back to the living room and seated on the sofa was the most adorable little girl I had ever seen. She looked about four years old and had midnight black ringlets that reach mid-back. Her emerald green corseted dress matched her eyes. MY eyes! The tiny black high tops she wore made me laugh a little. At the sound of my chuckle, SHE turned from talking to Becky. God she was still breath taking.

Raven Madison? Sterling? Whatever. Her jet black hair had been cut into a shoulder length pin up look, she was wearing a pair of crimson leggings under a black denim mini skirt and a tight band tee with cropped sleeves. She was wearing glasses, like a black rimmed librarian kind. She looked younger than 22. She was beautiful! There was a tattoo running down her left forearm, **Amelia Trey.** wait, my middle name is Trey.

"Trevor?" Raven said surprised. Her velvet voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, Raven, I told you he would be here." Matt interjected.

"I know its just odd." was all she said, 4 and a half years and

the best she could come up with was that it was a bit odd?

Bull! It was freaking' crazy! I was in love with her, she left and

now she's back, it was just too much.

"Yea, umm… I'm going to head out now." I said walking towards the door.

"Hey Momma, who's that?" the little girl ask, jumping from the couch to tug on Raven's hand. Raven's face lit up as she knelt down to the girls height,

"This is Mr. Mitchell. Granddad works for him and his father."

"What?" I mumbled, stumbling back. Matt looked at me with a worried expression.

"Trevor?" Raven said, "I mean.. I.. I'm… I just…"

"No." I said harshly. "No, its MR. MITCHELL!" I hissed at her and walked out into yet another lonely night, but this one was my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**(Present)**

It was 2 in the morning and my cell phone began to buzz furiously on my bed side table. I leaned up slowly, Bethany was still asleep beside me. She was a sound sleeper if everyone was asleep. I reach for the phone, blurry eyed flipped it open and quietly said hello.

"Trevor Mitchell?" the man ask.

"Yes, and who is this?" I said sitting up and flipping on the desk lamp. Bethany raised her head up, yawned and jumped of the bed. She was one very picky dog.

"My name is Romeo. I am the bartender at the Coffin Club, Miss Amelia left her bag here, and you are listed as one of Mrs. Madison's contacts. Could you get a hold of her please?"

"I will."

"Thank you sir."

"Wait, Romeo, what did you say Raven's last name was?" "Its Madison, sir, good day."

It was all spinning in my head. She was still a Madison. She had a 4 year old daughter. Quickly I put on my clothes and got in my car.

A few minutes later I was standing in my suit and house shoes on the Madison's door step. Nightmare jumped out of the bushes at my feet. After ringing the doorbell several times the hall light finally came on. And Raven rushed to the door, in black boxers and a dark blue tank, her house coat flapping around her as she hurried to open the door. When she saw it was me, she angrily flung the door open and yelled.

"What are you doing? Its 3 in the morning. Are you crazy." I couldn't stop, I had waited so long to see her, I couldn't help it. I knew her lips would probably bruise and that she was going to be angry but I did it anyway. I kissed her with all the force and emotion I had bottled up for the last 15 odd years. At first she was shocked, then she softened and I felt her hands slide over my shoulders. We fit. Perfectly. When we finally came up for air she didn't look at me but she didn't let go. Our arms wrapped around each other, she rested her head on my chest, I felt her sob quietly.

After a long silence I spoke.

"Raven. I loved you." I sat down in the kitchen chair and put my head in my hands.

"Past tense?" she replied, sitting cross legged in the far corner of the room.

"A lot of things happened in the past, Raven."

"I know." She sighed.

"Did you go back to him?" I hung my head.

"No, I went to the Coffin Club. And I haven't seen a soul from Dullsville since."

"Dullsville." I repeated with a laugh.

"He is not from 'Dullsville' though."

"No, he's not. He's from Romania. And I hope everyone from there dies." she growled angrily. A loud cough came from down the hall.

"Well, not EVERYONE."

"Who's that?" I nodded towards the cough.

"Umm.. Actually an old acquaintance of yours. Jagger Maxwell?" she said, tilting her head at me.

"Jagger? As in the one who tried to kill you?"

"He has his issues. But we have moved past that. He has helped me a lot lately." she said defensively.

"So you left me to go to another town with another guy, who happened to be one that tried to hurt you in the first place." I said , now pacing in front of the chair.

"I told you, that's all over. And he helped me too, Trevor." She growled, sarcastically spiting my name.

"Raven, do you have any idea, how hurt I was? You left me, after I tried to give you everything. You left me, to go shack up with the guy who was there the night you got your heart broken." I was so mad and hurt, I was on the verge of tears.

"Do you know what happened that night, Trevor?" she said, looking me straight in the eye.

"I know you were torn apart when I got there." I remembered, hurt and anger showing on my face.

"I mean before that, why I was there?" I shook my head, and it seamed silly now that I hadn't asked.

"I was going to your game when Alexander called me and said he needed my help." she stared right at me.

"I got there and he was talking to Jagger. When I got out of the cab, he told me that he knew I was upset with him because I had found him with Luna but that was no reason to screw around on him. Jagger tried to defend me and reason that I would never do that, but he didn't listen and he called me a pathetic slut." She stood up, wiping invisible dust of her legs.

"He had no right to call you that." Fury rising in my throat.

"But I knew I couldn't reason with him, and we had been done way before any of that had started. So I told him that I wasn't a slut just a normal girl with a stupid boyfriend . He was very angry at me, and for some reason all I could think about was you. He swore that he would be the death of me. Scary huh?" She said totally composed.

"Jagger stood between us, to keep him away from me." She wiped sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"They had words and Romeo made Alexander leave, and Jagger stayed with me until I called you. He is really a good person, he has always wanted to be a jock, just like you and his apartment is covered in a ton of football posters and there are basketball goals on the wall." she smiled, waving her arms to elaborate the word ton.

"Wait, his apartment? How do you know what it looks like?" for some reason I was crazy jealous.

"Trevor, we live with him. Temporarily anyway. He's good with Amelia and he was the ONLY person who offered to help me." She looked confused, and upset at the end.

"Is that why he's here? Are you two together?" I ask hanging my head. She laughed hysterically. I gave her a confused look.

"Jagger's a good person and all, but he snores. And I don't like people who snore." she propped her head on the wall.

"So after that, when you were with me, why did you leave? I can't understand it. I've tried to think of reasons but I…."

"Mommy!"

A scream came from a room upstairs. Raven ran, with out even a word to me, she just ran. I couldn't help it, I ran too, having an overwhelming feeling to protect that little girl.

Raven was up the stairs and in the room before I got to the top of the flight,

"And I'm the athlete?" I mumbled.

When I got in the room, Raven had Amelia in the floor, sitting so the bed shielded her daughter from the rest of the room. Raven was rocking back and forth, Amelia hugged close to her side wide eyed.

"It's okay, It's okay. It's just a bat. It's okay" Raven spoke quietly. Calming down, I looked around the room and there was a very large bat flying outside the window. I walked over and shut the shades and the curtains. Then Jagger Maxwell, fully dressed, rushed in to the room. He looked around, the bent down to take Amelia from her mother and began rocking her.

"Trevor." he nodded.

"Jagger, I wanted to talk to you, actually."

"Sure, lets go down stairs though, I think Amelia would prefer to sleep with her mother tonight." he said carrying her down the steps.

"Raven, will you get Trevor a glass of water?" he ask. Raven headed towards the kitchen, shooting me a warning glance.

"Here, I think its your turn." Jagger said handing me the little girl. "Umm…I don't know if I can." I admitted.

"You'll do fine, you can't break her." he said sitting on the couch. "Jagger, I really wanted to thank you for taking care of Raven, and Amelia. I was a selfish child and didn't realize that she needed somebody."

"No thanks necessary. I think of Raven and Amelia like family. You're here now, and if this works out," he pointed to Raven and back to me,

"Then I might get hot water every now and then." Jagger said, eyeing Raven and chuckling.

"I think I'm going to got to bed now. Night, Trevor, Raven." Wow he was weird.

"I'm gonna to head home, its really early. And you should go to bed." I said, standing.

"You don't have to." Raven walked over to me.

"Yes, I do. If I stay here then I wont be able to sleep."

"I doubt that, its been a while, but you could sleep through a tornado." Raven giggled.

"Bring her here." she ordered, I followed. She walked into her room and pointed at the bed. I laid the snoring Amelia down on the pillow right in the middle. Raven puffy eyed and exhausted, plopped down next to her.

"Are you staying?" she looked up at me.

"Yea, but I'm sleeping on the couch. Were are your parents?" I asked, just noticing that the house was unusually empty.

"Vegas, again and Billy is on his way back her from New York." she said through a yawn.

"Okay, good night Raven." I said shutting the bedroom door. I went and locked the front door, closed the curtains, took off my jacket and slouched down on the couch. I drifted off to sleep before the sun came up. 20 minutes later there was a hand on my arm,

"What's wrong?" I said, straightening. She smiled

"Nothing, nothing at all." she sat beside me, eye lids heavy. "Raven, go back to bed, you need sleep."

"I'm fine." she whispered through a yawn.

"No, your tired" I chuckled. She shook her head. Gosh, she was stubborn.

"Okay, Ray…" I leaned my head back on the couch.

"Talk to me." Raven said. I hesitated.

"So?"

"Yea.."

"I've missed a lot haven't I?" I dropped my head, ashamed.

"Yes." Raven was leaning on the other side of the couch with her eyes closed.

"Would you help me catch up?" I asked, still annoyed at myself. "You have a daughter," she paused. "She will turn five on December 16th. Jagger is my best friend, even though he nor I would openly admit it. I live and work in the Coffin Club with him, he loves Amelia and would do anything for her. And I am, and have always been in love with the guy I'm sitting next to." she was sitting up looking me straight in the eye.

"Is that just any guy sitting next to you, or a specific one?" I ask jokingly. She answered me with a quick kiss.

"Just one." Her smile reach her eyes.

"So, I have a kid."

"Not just any kid, a daughter, and not just any daughter, the best in the world. Half monster girl, half soccer snob. But she gets her best qualities from her mother." Raven was so proud of that little girl. "And what would those be? Remember I didn't know about this little 'soccer monster' until 3 seconds ago." I was joking but Raven's face turned sad.

"No, Ray, I didn't mean.."

"I was scared." she whispered, turning her face away from me.

"I had just lost everything, gained more than I could ever hope for, and then I was about to screw it up again." she said upset.

"Oh, don't get me wrong I love Amelia, more than anything. But I was 17 and scared, and stupid."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**(April, about 5 years ago)**

"Becky?" Raven said, talking on my cell phone, while I was driving her home.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just wanted to call you to tell you I was okay." "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, bye." she hung up.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

Raven looked at me strangely. "Huh?"

"Are you hungry?" I repeated.

"Umm, no, not really." she was still confused. Then her stomach growled, a give away that she was lying. I chuckled. And she gave me an evil look.

"What would you like?"

"For you to be normal." she mumbled. I frowned. I dropped everything to come pick her up after her stupid boy friend left her on the street crying, and she still talks to me like I'm nothing.

"I never claimed to be normal." I mumbled back.

Raven looked at me strangely, for the hundredth time in the last five minutes, and then she smiled. She smiled at me. Raven Madison had just smiled at me.

"What?" she asked when I just stared at her.

"Nothing." By this time I was pulling into McDonalds.

"Do you want to go in, or I can go through drive through if you don't want anyone to know your with me?" Raven's face got hard and kind of angry, but when she realized I was serious, she got out of the car and walked over to my door.

"As long as your not ashamed to be seen with me." she said, smiling. 'Wow I was going to a restaurant with Raven, and she hadn't even lost a bet.' I thought.

"Trevor?" As soon as I heard my name I knew the next few minutes would be very hard.

"Yo, Mitchell." I turned to face the entire soccer team.

Raven had stiffened at my side. A few guys from the team, Johnny, Mike, and Paul, walked up, checking out Raven, who looked petrified. I had never seen her scared and it was pissing me off.

"What are you doing here, freak?" Paul asked, reaching forward to pull at her chin. Raven stepped back, positioning her self behind me. Paul stepped toward her and with out thinking, I grabbed his arm.

"Raven is here with me." I said emphasizing her name.

"Oh, come on Trevor, your not so desperate that you would screw the vampire freak, are you?" Paul said laughing. My hands had involuntarily balled in to fists. Then there was someone beside me, her hand slipping into my fist and between my tight fingers.

"Is that what you'd call it? Desperation? I'm thinking that it has something to do with gender. I mean, I'm sure the only boy on the 'guy's' soccer team with out a girlfriend, meaning you, has a reason." Paul's face got red and he cussed at her.

"F- off Monster freak, your just jealous that you can't get a guy with a pulse." he said slapping the other guys hands.

"Raven, Trevor over here." I turned to see Matt and Becky waving from across the restaurant. I dragged Raven away from her 'Paul' stare down, and went to sit with my friend.

"Hey Beck." Raven greeted, sliding to the far side of the booth. Becky stared at her then at me and finally Matt spoke breaking the awkwardness.

"So. What's with this?" he said, getting directly to the point.

"Raven needed a ride home." I answered quickly.

Matt and Becky both nodded but I knew this conversation was not over yet. Matt and I chatted about the soccer game, while Becky and Raven sat quietly sipping their sodas. She never pulled away, never stiffened and held tightly to my hand the entire time.

"Well, I should probably be taking Raven home now." I said after chatting about anything we could think of except the fact Raven and I were sitting not even 6 inches away from each other and weren't bickering like normal.

The car ride back was silent. When I pulled to a stop in front of her house, the weirdest thing happened. Raven Madison kissed me. A long meaningful kiss, not like the short, sloppy drunken pecks I had always gotten before. Her kiss was sweet and thankful, and voluntary. Raven wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me hard. I had waited for 17 years for her to even speak to me like a normal person and now she had her lips pressed against mine.

"Raven." I said sternly, pulling away from her,

"You don't want to do this, your just upset and tired, go to bed." that was the hardest think I had ever had to say in my entire life. "No one's here. Please don't make me stay alone." she pleaded looking truly upset.

"Uhh." I huffed leaning back and roughly wiping my face with my hands.

"Fine." I said it sternly, but I couldn't be harsh with her, I had to smile.

"Good." Then she kissed me again, and I could feel her smiling. We were out of the car and in my room and before I knew it I grabbed her arms and smashed my mouth against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**(Rave POV)**

**(December after graduation)**

When Raven woke up, she could see lights over her head, and hear voices in the distance, she was drained of all energy so she let her head fall back on the pillow. Pillow? Were was she? She tried to sit up, but there were restraints on her wrists, legs, and chest. She couldn't move. There was a movement beside of her, so she turned her head, the only thing she could move, towards it.

It was Becky. She was sitting in a chair not far across the room eyes closed, asleep. She looked tired. Raven frowned, she looked like she hadn't sleep in days. She was not going to wake her up. Becky, her best friend had stayed with her. Instead, she looked around. She was in a hospital room, it was large, and cold. She lay back against the bed and closed her tired eyes.

Raven woke up, sweat on her brow. She wiped her forehead with her hand, noticing immediately that she could move. She glanced around the room she was alone. Then the door opened without a sound, and Becky walked in, her head hung low, she looked older, and sad, she was carrying a cup of coffee. She glanced towards Raven, then sat down in the chair. Then jumped up quickly to stare at Raven.

"Ray!!!!" she squealed. She glowed and the she stopped and ran to the door and yelled; "Matt!!!! Mrs. Mitchell!!!!"

Matt ran into the room, knocking into Becky and sliding past Raven's bed when he tried to stop at the door.

Matt grinned wildly when he found his footing, and Sarah Madison came racing in the room.

"What's wrong?!" She asked. When she saw Raven, she grinned, ear-to-ear. Becky was jumping up and down. And Matt excitedly wiped his face with his hands.

"Is every thing okay?" Raven asked.

"Miss Madison? Glad to see you awake, now we can get your release forms filled out and you two can go home by tomorrow." A young blonde nurse said as she walked in and to the other side of the bed. Matt, Becky and her mother left with the promise of greasy unhealthy fast food.

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me how my baby is? I've not seen her, yet." She said. The nurse smiled at her and walked out of the room. Raven stared after her. That was rude, she thought. Just then the woman came back with a small pink cart. Raven sat her self up straight, as the nurse wheeled it over next to her.

"I would like you to meet your daughter, Amelia Trey Mitchell." she spoke quietly, and handed Raven her small pink baby. "Well, you should already know what her name is, you picked it out."

"You know, I'd never thought I would say this, but I like the pink." Raven giggled. She asked to be filled in on the time she missed.

The nurse sat cross legged on the end of her bed and explained exactly what had happened, while Raven watched the tiny baby in her arms sleep. Something had happened and Raven had started early labor, but her body was not ready for it. The shock and stress the labor had caused pressure on the baby and her, which had caused Raven to convulse in seizures, explaining the straps. The doctor had to do a c section, but Raven and Amelia had both been fine after.

"Your visitors were really upset." The nurse, named Wendy, said, "Your parents stopped by yesterday, and said they would visit when you got home. And Becky, I think that's her name, she was very emotional." Raven giggled.

"That sounds like Becky. You said my parents were here yesterday? How long have I been here?" the nurse thought a moment.

"Five days." she said.

"Wow, 5 days. Oh, no, that means I missed my Beck's birthday party." Raven said, rubbing her face with her free hand. Wendy giggled.

"I wouldn't worry about that. She didn't even seem to notice. I actually have to get going, but I'll try to find your friends. Congratulations." Wendy said and walked out. Raven sat there holding her baby girl, she was extremely tired but she didn't want to miss any more of her 5 day old daughters life. Raven sat there for a long while just staring at Amelia.

"You look good as a mom." came from the door. Raven looked up to see Matt walk over and sit in the chair next to her.

"Thanks, Matt." Raven said, smiling. "You know, with you being her godfather and all, you get to help me with her." Raven joked. Matt chuckled. Raven placed Amelia in his out stretched arms.

"Trevor will be back from training next week wont he?" Raven whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Matt rushed to sit beside her, hugging her through her tears. Raven hugged him back, around her baby. Matt was a really good guy and he really wanted to comfort her. Matt pulled away from her, and said in a low voice so only she could hear.

"Don't worry about it."

Raven agreed and Matt said goodbye. Only one more day and she would be out. There was only one person who she hadn't talked to. Matt helped Raven into a wheelchair and placed Amelia gently in her lap. Wendy stood at the door and wished her good luck.

"You look like your in a movie." Becky joked. Matt grabbed her luggage and wheeled her down to the awaiting hearse. Raven giggled as Jagger stepped out to open the door.

There was a small black car seat, already strapped into the seat of the hearse. It was adorable. Matt handed Amelia to Jagger, who gently placed her in the baby seat, then helped Raven out of the chair and into the seat beside the baby. Raven hugged Matt tight and thanked him a million times. Becky kissed Amelia lightly on the forehead and Raven on the cheek and promised to visit soon, Matt had to bring Raven's things to her. With tears they said goodbye and Raven, Amelia and Jagger left Dullsville.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**(Trevor POV)**

**(3 months before graduation)**

When I woke up I was in my own bed, Raven wasn't next to me and I thought for a small second that it was just a dream. The best dream I had ever had. Then I heard a whispering voice, Raven. And a responding voice, older, My mom?

"Well its not every day I find a girl such as your self sneaking out of my sons room." Yes it was my mother. Talking to Raven. I jumped out of bed and opened my bed room door to see my mother and Raven standing together with a cup of tea. My mother turned around surprised and laughed.

"Nice skivvies." Mom said. Looking from me to Raven, who blushed and looked down embarrassed. I looked down and realized I was standing in front of my mother in a pair of black boxers. "Good morning, mom." I said embarrassed.

"Evening, dear, you've slept half the day, Raven here had to keep me company, you're a poor date when your sleeping." Mom laughed.

"I'm sorry, Raven." I said, she winked at me. She looked beautiful, her hair was pulled up in a high messy ponytail, she wasn't wearing any makeup, and was in the dark shirt she had wore last night, but it was extra long so it reach her knees, like a dress, she had it synched with a belt.

"It was really nice getting to know you Mrs. Mitchell, but I really should be getting home, I'm supposed to call my parents in Vegas." Raven said.

"Really? But Trevor just got up. You can use the phone here, plus since Peewee here, is awake now, you two could talk." Mom winked at me then hurried downstairs.

"Talk." she yelled.

"Do you really need to got home?" I ask sadly.

"I need to use a phone." she smiled at me and I pulled her to me, and kissed her hard.

"Your not mad that I stayed, are you?" she ask, her head and hands on my bare chest.

"What kind of person do you think I am, Raven?" I wrapped my arms tight around her and pulled her close. After a long silence, I decided to change the subject.

"We missed school today," She sighed,

"Yes, we did. Ugh." She said pulling away from me.

"What's so bad about missing one day of school?" I asked, confused at why she was so upset.

"Nothing," she said, leaning against my bedroom door.

"Then why are you so upset?" I asked propping on my elbows on the balcony.

"I'm not." she said defensively.

"You are." I disagreed. She smiled at me, and then spoke,

"Please don't get mad, but.. I'm scared about what every one is going to think, about us missing on the same day, you never miss school."

"And you notice." I looked at her adoringly and she blushed.

"Well, yes. I told you I've liked you for a long time." she said.

"But you don't want people to know you were with me today." I said, dropping my head.

"Trevor, its not that. You know how people here are, they judge."

"So you don't want to be seen with me." I said, walking in my room.

"Trevor?" Raven whispered, I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. The door wasn't shut, so Raven stood looking at me, her face was sad.

"Trevor, I didn't mean for it to sound so bad, but think about it. I've been a freak all my life, but you have friends and a reputation, you're the all star soccer player, you can't be seen with the Goth girl." She was serous, but tears brimmed her chocolate eyes. "Raven Madison, you listen to me. I will worry about my reputation and whether I'm with you or not I will still be a soccer star. And if my 'friends' don't like it well then there not really friends." I said, flopping back on the bed. Raven came in and laid beside of me.

"I want you to be all mine. My very own soccer snob." she cooed, rubbing my arm.

"Would you be my monster girl?" I asked, rubbing my thumb across her cheek.

"Yes, I would." she smiled, kissing me quickly on the forehead, I moved my face so that I lightly brushed her lips with my own. "Trevor?" a knock came from out side the door.

"Yea, mom?"

"Are you going to soccer practice tonight?, Raven and I could go out for dinner. That is if you would like to, Raven." Mom said sticking her head in the door, a big grin flooded her face when she saw us together.

"Umm.. Actually I was going to take Raven to Marty's. You can come, if you'd like." I said standing up and slipping on a pair of jeans.

"O no that's okay, I think I'll take Bethany the doggy spa today." she shut the door and continued her crazy day.

"Marty's huh?" Raven said pulling me too her.

"Do you not like ice cream?" I said, nuzzling her ear.

"I like it. Chocolate only." She said, against my shoulder, her breathing labored. She kissed me hard, and I deepened the kiss by parting my lips. I rolled us so that I was on top of her. And kissed her roughly. She slid her fingers through the loops of my jeans, pulling all my weight on her. Raven wrapped her legs around my waist. My hands were tangled in her long black locks. It was going to go to far, she was going to regret this.

"Raven." I said coming up for air.

"Yea?" she whispered against my neck.

"Raven, I can't do this, please stop." I said between breaths. "Stop." I shouted at myself. Raven jumped,

"I'm sorry" she said.

"No, no. no it's not you." I gently laid my forehead on her chest.

"I just cant help it, your so tempting," I growled tickling her sides, she squealed and grabbed at my hands. My cell phone began to buzz crazily and fell off the table. I groaned and leaned over the end of the bed to pick it up.

"Hey Matt." I answered.

"Trevor? Man, where were you today? Are you coming to practice?"

"Umm.. Hold on." 'Raven, would you liked to go to practice with this soccer snob?" I looked at her with a smile.

"Sure" she smiled back.

"Then yea, I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Bye, Matt."

I hung up the phone and jumped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked sitting up on the bed.

"I have to get dressed. And so do you." I said opening my dresser and throwing a black skirt and one of my muscle shirts at her.

"Where did you get the skirt?" she giggled.

"Umm…Matt actually. Well, he won it." I answered, with a laugh.

"Oh?" she said. Standing with her clothes in hand.

"What?" I was confused.

"Got a bathroom?" All smiles and sarcasm.

"Right there." I pointed to the blue door across the hall. She smiled the brightest smile I have ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**(Raven POV)**

**(June a week before graduation)**

Raven's stomach was stretched in to a tiny ball, for 3 months, she was already showing. She was grouchy, starving, and sick all the time. Not to mention the fact that she had to pee every 5 minutes.

Becky was running around the kitchen trying to find some type of food that wouldn't make her sick. Raven was laying on Becky's living room floor on her back, examining her pouched out belly.

"Hey, Beck?" she called.

"I'm trying." Becky yelled from the kitchen.

"No, listen, what if I told him?" Becky ran into the living room, a stunned expression on her face.

"You haven't told him?!" she shouted. Raven sat up,

"Well… no. Not yet. But I will." She said defensively.

"Raven, he needs to know, you know how much he loves you." Becky said.

"But, he's just 17 and he has everything going for him, Beck, 'this' would mess up everything he has worked for." Raven argued pointing a tiny finger at her abdomen.

"What are you guys bickering about?" Matt walked in, Trevor trailing behind him. Raven quickly jumped o the couch, covering her growing belly with a pillow.

"Nothing." Becky said as she walked over to give Matt a quick peck on the cheek, he handed her a grocery bag and walked her into the kitchen. You could hear them mumbling quietly to each other.

Trevor sat down next to Raven, not touching her but still close, lately every time he got near her she yelled at him or cried. Raven felt so upset with herself, she went to reach for Trevor's hand and he jerked away. Her head dropped and she felt the sob less tears run down her face.

"Oh, Raven, I'm so sorry, you just surprised me that's all." Trevor tried to sooth her, holding her hand and wiping the water streaks off her face.

"Trevor, could you help me move this table outside, please?" Matt called from the kitchen. Trevor looked at Raven. She jumped up covering her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Do you know what's wrong with Raven lately?" he ask as they picked up the table. They were alone in the kitchen, Becky had ran to help Raven.

"Something to do with their periods." Matt said making a face.

"Oh, okay." Trevor said, making a similar face.

Raven heaved into the toilet, Becky holding her hair back. "He doesn't need this." Raven said matter-of-factly. And Becky didn't argue.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**(Raven POV)**

**(May before graduation)**

Raven walked down the aisle past her boyfriend and best friend, who looked at her apologetically, and sat at the back table in her Calculus class, no one ever sat there so she had the whole area to her self. Trevor and Becky got to set at regular desk like normal people, but her belly stuck out to far to comfortably fit into a school desk.

She attempted to listen to the lecture, finals were coming up soon, but the little Soccer Snob in her abdomen refused to stay still. The kicking make her sick and dizzy, so she laid her head down, just to stop the swimming. The next thing she knew, there was a cold hand on her face. Raven looked up to see Trevor smiling down at her.

"You snored so loud, I'm pretty sure the other classes heard you." He grinned brightly.

"Class is over? Really?" she said sitting up to stretch against the chair.

"Yes, and now you can go home and sleep in your coffin." he teased.

"Good, I'm tired." Raven replied, ignoring his comments. Trevor grabbed her shoulder and Raven pulled away quickly. His smile faded and he walked past her. It was 3:30, an she was dead tired. She shoved her notebook in to the messy but mostly bare locker and leaned against it with a sigh. Trevor waited patiently beside her.

"I love you." he said truthfully.

"You better." Raven giggled. Trevor kissed her forehead and left for practice early, Matt and Becky waved her over to a bench.

"Today you get to find out who is occupying your 'igloo'." Becky cheered. Raven's nickname for her tummy had caught on quick.

"I'm just guessing, Beck, but I think it's a baby." Matt joked. Becky playfully hit his arm.

"Duh." she said, rolling her eyes. Raven smiled at them.

"I hope it's a boy!" Becky squealed.

"Me too!" Raven said excitedly. "Baby boy's are adorable. Plus if he looks like me then he's bound to be great." Raven added.

"Matt, what do you think?" Becky asked.

"I, myself, think I'd rather have a girl." he answered, shrinking back dramatically from Becky's glare.

"Have you and Trevor picked out names?" Becky giggled. Raven dropped her head and stare at the ground.

"Oh, Raven, you still haven't told him." Becky sighed, shaking her head, disappointed.

"Well, no, not yet. But I will. Eventually." She said the last bit under her breath.

"Raven." Becky growled, pacing. Matt stood and rubbed her arm.

"Becky will you go with me to the doctor today?" Raven blurted, changing the subject.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**(Later that day)**

"Amelia. Can you hear me in there?" Becky said, propping on one elbow, talking directly to Raven's stomach.

"You sound like a cell phone commercial." Matt laughed through a mouthful of popcorn. They were in Becky's room, Raven was sitting diagonally on the floor, supported by pillows, watching The Muppets with the two of them.

"I do not." she replied lowly. Raven laughed.

"Well, then." Raven said, trailing her fingers over her plump but firm belly, leaving butter lines.

"If you don't stop that." Becky said wiping her tummy with her sleeve, "Then she's going to come out smelling like a movie theater."

"She will not." Raven argued.

"Sure." She said standing up.

Raven wiggled trying to get off the floor. Matt held on to her upper arm for support. When she was up on her feet, she sighed and rubbed her belly.

"Gosh, I'm fat!" Raven growled. Matt rolled his eyes and Becky patted her arm softly.

"Nope, your just expanding," Matt reasoned.

"Okay, so I guess that my igloo is okay as long as its not permanent." Raven's pale face glowed. Matt chuckled deep and Becky smiled brightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**(Trevor POV)**

**(Present)**

Raven was asleep in the bed with Amelia. It was slowly dawning on me that I had a daughter, a five year old little girl. How didn't I notice this? Raven's mood swings and weird eating habits. It was all right there, she was pregnant. I had missed everything, birthday party's, all of her first's. That, I can't ever make up.

The sun was just coming up, when I finally drifted back off to sleep. I dreamt about that baby girl. She was sitting cross legged in a bean bag chair, drawing in a coloring book. I walked up to her and she smiled at me, and held her drawing up for me to see. It was a picture of her and her mother and Nightmare. Then she held up another picture, one of me and Jagger. As I watched the two pictures merged into one. Then I woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

_CHAPTER ELEVEN_

_(Raven POV)_

_(Four or so years ago, Graduation day)_

"_**Becky?" Raven yelled from the bedroom. **_

"_**Yea?" Becky said, running in. **_

"_**Can you tell in this shirt?" Raven asked holding up a crimson red corset top, pulling it around her belly. **_

"_**Yes." Becky said sorrowfully, "But you will have your robe on all night anyway, no one will notice."**_

"_**Trevor**__ will notice. He likes this shirt because it hugs my stomach. But now my 'stomach' sticks out 3 inches and has a baby in side it." Raven yelled, throwing herself back on the bed crying. "Raven, do you love Trevor?" Becky said sternly. _

"_Yes, of course I do." _

"_Then why are you so upset about carrying his baby, a part of you and a part of him, you are growing to help it, not to make you permanently fat." Becky pledged. Since she had started dating Matt she had gained some of his psychology tactics. _

_Raven sat up, thinking it over, "Your right, Beck." she said lowering her head. _

"_I know. Now get dressed and meet me down stairs." _

_The front door opened and Trevor and Matt walked in wearing dress pants and button up shirts, Matt's were both black and Trevor's shirt was a crimson red. _

_Becky ran into Raven's room and yelled, "Wear the red one." and ran back downstairs. _


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**(Trevor POV)**

**(Graduation)**

"Congratulations class, Welcome to your future." And then the caps went flying.

"Trevor?" I heard someone call.

"Raven, congratulations!" she flung herself into me, she was crying, that was the first time she had touched me in weeks.

"Wow, hold it there." a mans voice cam from behind us, Mr. Madison began snapping pictures.

"Raven!" Becky yelled, running up to her and hugging her tightly, she was crying too.

"Where's Matt?" I asked, as someone smacked my back. Matt was standing there trying to hold his composure.

"Awe, man." I said hugging him roughly. Matt was my best friend, I would really miss him. Next was the parents, all teary eyed and hugging.

"Congratulations, Trevor" my dad said shaking my hand.

"You did good, Trevor," Mr. Madison hugged me tightly, Raven had told me that he had been a hippie and when he smiled you could see it in his face. Then the moms descended, Mrs. Madison, My mother, And Matt's. Last was Becky.

"I didn't like you when I meet you, Trevor Mitchell. But what you have done for Matt and for Raven, made me change my mind. I would really like to be your friend." Becky was totally composed as she spoke to me, Matt's seriousness was rubbing off on her. I hugged her tightly, and she hugged me back.

"Hey now that belongs to me," Raven said smiling. I let go of Becky and opened my arms, Raven ran into Becky, squeezing her tightly. Matt and I both chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**(Present) **

I sat up on the couch whipping my eyes. I could see through blurry eyes that the girls were playing cards. Amelia throw hers down and danced.

"Momma, You lose." Amelia giggled.

"I did. That means you win" Raven laughed.

"Yay!" I won, I won." she chanted. I sat up and Raven smiled at me.

"Nice to see you with your eyes open."

"What time is it?"

"About 3 in the afternoon. Don't you have to go to work or something?" Raven grinned.

"I guess not today." I smiled standing up.

"So are you going home or would you like to stay awhile? Miss Amelia here, is going to cook breakfast."

I raised my eyebrows,

"You are? Well, I guess I should ask you if I can join." Amelia tapped her tiny face with a finger, and looked from me to Raven. "Hmmm, yea, if you help me cook." She was so small and so smart.

"I would love to help you, Amelia." I smiled, as she raced into the kitchen.

She actually did cook, for a five year old who was only aloud to use the microwave, she cooked breakfast for all of us, with very little help from me, her mother smiling proudly from the kitchen door.

At the table shoveling down toast and sausage I tried to talk, but Amelia finished first and raced off to play. I stared at Raven.

"What?" She giggled.

"You are beautiful." I said bluntly. She giggled again.

"Amelia is one smart little girl."

"Yes she is." Raven smiled.

"What does she like to do?" I ask, trying to make small talk.

"She likes to draw." Raven said.

"What does she draw?" I ask interested.

"Me, Becky, Jagger." she laughed at the last part. I raised my eyebrows at her, she got the hint.

"Jagger gets all dressed up for Amelia to 'draw his face' as she says."

I grinned, but felt sad inwardly. Jagger had seen my little girl grow, and all I had was what I heard in the last few hours.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**(Graduation night)**

"Trevor, over here." Matt yelled, at the far end of Marty's restaurant.

"Hey." I said, slapping hands with the guys sitting around the table. Matt and Becky sat huddled together at the back of one of the giant booths. I pulled Raven in to the seat beside them, her jacket clutched close to her stomach.

"Hey, Rav." Matt greeted politely.

"Hi, Matt." Raven replied. She was looking really upset, and Matt rubbed her arm in a friendly gesture.

"Be happy. No more school EVER!" He said, throwing his hands up and shouting the end so the whole place cheered. Becky grinned and hugged close to his side. His crazy outburst made Raven giggle. I hugged her tight, wrapping my hands around her stomach. Raven panicked and slid out of my grasp, standing beside the table. I felt awful and dropped my head.

"Becky, will you go with me to get some ice cream?" Raven asked. Becky jumped up and stood beside her.

"Trevor, would you like anything?" Raven asked, tapping my hand lightly with her black nail. I looked at her hard and snapped a harsh, "No." I hadn't meant for it to sound so mean. And my hard tone had hurt Raven, it shown on her face. I opened my mouth to apologize when a commotion at the door caught my attention.

"Oh no!" Raven breathed.

"What's your problem, freak-a-zooid!" one of the soccer players yelled, blocking the door to Marty's.

"No problem, just here for a frozen treat." the Romanian accented male replied, with a load of sarcasm.

"Go back to the cemetery, creep." yelled someone else. I stood up as Raven ran towards the door, pushing past the jocks and grabbing Jagger's arm, leading him out the door. I stood there beside Becky not knowing what to do.

"Hey Trevor, looks like you vampire freak has found her coffin buddy." Paul laughed. I walked out side and turned back just in time to see Becky kick him in the shins, Paul screamed in pain at her pointy heels.

"Grow up, dweeb!" Becky yelled. Matt was standing at the booth in shock. Paul was fuming, and I knew if he laid a hand on Becky, that they would have to put Matt in jail for murder, and there would be nothing left of Paul Clark. I grabbed Becky's arm and pulled her outside, Matt followed. In the dark parking lot I squeezed Beck in a big hug. Matt laughed and hugged her to, after I let go.

"That was the bravest thing I had ever seen." he said, kissing her gently. Talking came from beside the building, we walked over to see Jagger and Raven standing next to his hearse.

"I can't tell him now, He just got a scholarship. He doesn't need this." Raven said, gesturing to the paper in Jagger's hand.

"Raven, if you don't want to then don't. It's all up to you." Jagger said sweetly. I felt like I should make my presence know.

"Raven?" I said stepping from behind the building with Matt and Becky following. Jagger swiftly crammed the paper in his pocket and opened the hearse door.

"Bye Raven. Trevor." He nodded my way before getting in and leaving.

"Ray, what was that about?" Becky ask, before I could. Raven tilted her head at Becky wide eyed.

"Old business."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**(Amelia's 4****th**** birthday)**

"Wake up, Raven, wake up." Jagger yelled quietly, throwing pillows and blankets at her. Raven sat up blurry eyed.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Don't be so loud, Amelia's asleep. Nothings wrong, you have guests coming remember. Birthday party." Jagger said, throwing stuff in a giant black trash bag. Raven groaned and fell back against the mattress that she called a bed.

"Raven!" Jagger shrieked, "get off your butt and help me clean this place up." Jagger wasn't being rude he was just nervous. Just then the elevator shaft dung to signal its entrance.

Becky had bought Amelia a mini pair of combat boots and a coffin backpack. Jagger found that ironic. Luna gave her a Skelanimal plushy set and a Nightmare Before Christmas lunch box. Jagger's tutor would be teaching her. Raven had bought Amelia a ribbon choker with a pewter bat charm. And they were going on a shopping spree at Hot Gothic's later that week. Jagger had had a custom made mini battery powered hearse that she could ride around the apartment.

Amelia's cake was in the shape of Emily the Strange, filled with Rocky Road ice cream.

The girls were giggling and Jagger played gold fish with 4 year old Amelia. Jagger yawned and Amelia yanked the leg of his skinny jeans. His eyes returned to there mismatched shades, before he lifted her up and kissed her on the forehead, stopping her complaining.

"Time for bed." Jagger said sternly, yet soft. He was never harsh with Amelia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**(Present) Trevor POV**

I picked up the dishes and began to wash them in the sink. Raven stared from the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, and eyes wide in disbelief.

"What?" I chuckled. She just smiled and shook her head.

"You do dishes, cook, and can make my knees weak with out even trying. What can't you do?" she said, coming up to wrap her arms around my waist from behind.

"I can't fly. And every time I tried, I broke something." I laughed. Raven giggled to releasing me. I spun around and caught her with soapy hands. She shrieked and attempted to wiggle away but only succeeded in getting soap every where. We laughed and spun and played for a little while, then Amelia came in and was really upset that we were making a mess.

"Sorry, Amelia." I apologized.

"Sorry, baby girl." Raven said picking her up in a hug. Amelia laughed and my phone rung.

"Hello. Hey Matt, no I hadn't but I will and I'll call you back, bye." Raven looked at me suspiciously.

"Would Miss Amelia and yourself like to go to the drive in with Matt, Becky and I?" I said, trying to fill my voice with properness. Raven smiled shyly,

"Amelia can go?" she asked lowly. I looked at her, hurt filling my emerald green eyes. I stood up roughly, the chair screeching backwards.

"Why do you do that? Yes, Amelia can go! Do you honestly think that I would….Ahhhh!" I yelled at the stunned Raven. Amelia rushed into the kitchen, a terrified look on the little girl's face. Raven reach for her, and Amelia walked past her and hugged my leg. She looked up at me, with a knowing in her eyes that no five year old should have.

"Amelia, would you like to come with Becky and Matt and I to the movies, today?" I ask, bending down to talking to directly her. She nodded.

"Good, then go get dressed." Amelia grinned and ran off upstairs.

"Trevor, I didn't mean to upset you." Raven said softly. I shook my head at her words, this is why we always fight.

"If your going too, then get dressed." I said coldly, and walked out the door to my car.


End file.
